The Unknown Prince
by EdCullenKiller
Summary: Walking down the dark cave the 5 friends found a strange statue that seemed to be made of a dark unknown earth. A mistake was made. Something had gone wrong. Someone broke the so called statue. Watch these ponies as they meet a new friend. -T to be safe-


AN: Okay so this is my first story and I know this idea was most likely done 100 times over but I had to get it out of my head. This will also be an OC story but trust me the main characters will be involved in one way or another. So please bare with me and I might not be the fastest updater for I get horrible writers block and then there's school. And please if I wrote something wrong tell me. I do have a weird way of thinking and if something doesn't make sense I will fix it if it's pointed out.

* * *

><p><span>The Mare No One Knew<span>

There once was a pony. A pony no one seems to remember. Myths and and legends but nothing more. Few stories were told. Few even know her name. A royal she was. One of the __three __sisters. But she did not bring the day nor did she bring the night. She brought the dark the evil. The stuff that kept you up at night. This power was a curse for nothing ever went her way. Her loves would go missing. Her friends would turn their backs. She was the saddest sister.

She did not go power hungry or jealous. For she was a smart, wise pony. She knew that the balance could not be broken. She lived on in the shadows she made to hide herself. But one pony would always find her. Would bring her the light she dearly needed. Love was strong between them. She was scared for she didn't want to loose him like the rest. Yet he was strong for her and taught her to trust him.

They soon were to be a family for she was with child. But once again the curse showed it's ugly head. He grew sick deathly sick. For no one could save him not even the best in all the land. She grew sad and fulled with much sorrow. Their child would never know the great pony that was their father. Not long before she was due he passed. She gave up for she had nothing. Her powers took control and the world was dark and evil.

The curse attacked one more time to end her misery. She died birthing her child a little boy foal. She smiled one last time at him as she gave her last breath. The darkness stopped and the world was lost of evil. The curse had a new pony to ruin.

The foal with dark blue fur, red tipped wings, and a dark purple mane grew up fast. But the two remaining sisters noticed something that scared them. The foal was showing sighs of having the same talent as his mother. They ignored this thought a mistake they would pay for later.

The small pony had grown up tall and strong. But one day after practicing his magic of making shadows appear and other things of that manner something bad had happened. He had finally master a spell. A dark spell from a dark book he was not aloud to read. But he didn't listen so he read and practiced anyway.

When he finished the spell everything went dark the wind was harsh and the plants started to wilt. There was only one source of light. A glow coming from behind him and when he looked back he saw something new. A mark on his behind. It was darker then the rest of his short fur and dark green circles were now there. He was happy he had gotten his cutey mark finally.

He ran home to go see his aunts. He thought they would be proud. But he was wrong. When they saw his mark they could only frown at him. He was confused wasn't this apposed to be a happy moment? The two sisters knew that there worries were right. His mark was almost the same as their lost sister.

The young pony grew up alone and sad just like his mother. Everyone had heard the rumors of his mother and stayed away from him. One day when he gave in and let his powers run loose like his mother the sisters knew what they had to do. They brought him into a dark cave no one would ever go into. Once they reached the back of the maze like tunnels they stopped.

They turned to the growing pony and nuzzled him lovingly. He was confused and shocked. The two sisters started to tear up and smiled at him. They said they were sorry that this was all they could do. Not long after they both whispered a spell. A spell that would end the pain.

The growing pony gasped as darkness started to cover him. He looked at his aunts looking for answers. But he never got any as the darkness covered him and encased him. He was trapped in that pose his mind stopped thinking his heart stopped beating. He was alive and his powers kept the balance but he didn't have to live through the pain.

The two sisters gave him on more sad look before they made their way home. They knew they would miss their nephew but this had to be done. For his sake.

* * *

><p><span>AN:Thank you for reading please do review.<span>


End file.
